


#1 一切的开始

by NeGi_V



Series: 各取所需 [1]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: ABO，如题，各取所需
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Kim Heecheon, 本田康祐/金熙天
Series: 各取所需 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557655
Kudos: 4





	#1 一切的开始

金熙天的围巾下面，是点点吻痕。围巾是郑永勋拿给他戴上的，但吻痕的始作俑者并不是他。金熙天解决发情期的一贯作风郑永勋再清楚不过，他从来不会多问，也没有兴趣。更何况到第二天全体集合录制的时候他一眼就明了——本田康祐把发带套在了脖子上。金熙天可从不会让自己在情事上单方面的吃亏。  
原来他和白岩瑠姬没互相标记？  
郑永勋挑挑眉。他看向金熙天，对方似乎把自己刚才的视线表情全收在了眼里，看懂了他的困惑一样，摊开两只手撇着嘴微微耸了耸肩。他在说“我也以为”或者“我不知道”。

两天后，郑永勋在自己的箱子里翻出一件金熙天的衣服，可能是合宿前装行李的时候拿错了。自己同组还有刚分化不久不太会控制信息素的小Alpha，万一不小心染上了味道，以熙天的敏感度，怕是会有问题。所以郑永勋把衣服装进袋子里，准备路过Black Out组练习室的时候拿给他。  
“熙天呢？”  
Black Out组正在自主练习，扫视了一圈，郑永勋并没有看到那个人的影子。  
“Yasupon的状态不太好，在房间休息。熙天君去看他了。”  
啊，竟然两次？他什么时候和同一个人做过两次？  
郑永勋笑了笑和弟弟们道别，拎着袋子慢悠悠晃回了合宿区，找到了金熙天住的那一屋。他没想到开门就看见了本田光着上身站在餐桌前喝水，一身痕迹显眼的不行。  
原来并不是在本田的房间吗。  
本田没想到会被撞见，也不清楚郑永勋知道什么，他有些尴尬地扯开嘴角笑了一下，眼神下意识飘向浴室，里面传来了水声和歌声。郑永勋习以为常，他点点头算是打招呼，几步走去把袋子放在了椅子上。  
“麻烦你告诉熙天，我不小心拿错他的衣服了，还给他。”  
“啊，好的…”本田挠了挠头发，“那个……”  
“好意外啊。”郑永勋走到门口又回头，“我还没见过熙天发情期找同一个人解决两次呢。”

但他这只猫，没人抓得住的。

TBC


End file.
